


Thorki: Color doesn't define your beauty

by chibithedragonkitty



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Don’t copy to another site, Fluff, Gay, Intersex Loki (Marvel), Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Loki and Thor Are Not Related, Loki is and was abused by Laufey, Love, M/M, Mpreg, Odin becomes a jerk, Past Abuse, Post Mpreg, Supportive Frigga, albino Loki, laufey is a jerk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-01-25 14:18:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18576208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibithedragonkitty/pseuds/chibithedragonkitty
Summary: An arranged marriage brought them together. Can they make it work?virushoney made the Albino loki idea by them. I just want to make clear Thor and Loki AREN'T RELATED!! They aren't brothers in this story so it's not incest.





	1. Prolgue: The deal

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story on ao3. I hope you all like it and feel free to give me criticism in the comments ^w^ so I can approve on this story and future one!

**Prologue: The deal  
** Also would like to mention Albino Loki isn't my idea it's originally by virushoney on tumblr. Which got me inspired by it.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Loki hides behind one of the pillars of the palace as he saw Odin walking down the corridor with a few guards. Luckily with his color he matched well with the white pillars around the palace being albino may have be a curse to him but it still had it's perks. 

Silently he watched as Odin went up the thrown of his father bowing with respect showing he did not come to fight _"smart king"_ Loki thought as he watched from a safe distance. 

"King Laufey, I come here to your land to offer a peace agreement between our people." Odin spoke while maintaining a bow 

Laufey scowled "You kill my people for thousands of years and now you want to have a peace agreement with us. Give me a reason why I shouldn't just kill you instead." 

Odin procced to stand up "because I believe this agreement will allow us to have peace for many years to come."

"hm. Alright then continue if this agreement doesn't go as planned I will not hesitate to kill you and the rest of your asgardians."

Nodding Odin replies "And I with your jotunn."  
Loki is starting to get frustrated why couldn't Odin just get on with it! "Come already!" he whispers/shouts thankfully they didn't hear him.

Releasing a breathe Odin continues "The agreement in question is having one of your children marrying my son Thor. I have been informed your people can give birth male or female and if they have children after getting married it can show our people that we are in peace for the next generations to come."

Laufey thinks for a moment before going "Okay Odin I will accept. I will pick one of my kin to wed your son but if they don't love each other by the time of the wedding, consider our little peace agreement over. Do you agree?"

"You have my word Laufey." Odin bows again before leaving with his two guards out of the palace

"Loki. I know you're there come out please"

Loki gets tense as his father called him but not to get punished he walked up to him "yes father?"

"I noticed you were spying on our little chat."

"Yes I'm very sorry father."

"Don't be because I want you to do something special for me. According to the agreement Odin has me pick who is to be married to his son and you seem like the perfect one to do it. If you don't accept you will be punished understand?!"

Loki nods "Yes father I understand."

"Good. Now go to your room and get ready for tomorrow I will have guards send you to the asgardians home."

"Okay father." With that Loki turns from his father going to his room to pack and get ready. Knowing he isn't much useful here Laufey must have thought that giving him away for marriage would be best to get rid of him.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**


	2. Chapter 2: Thor meets Loki

Thor was quite nervous upon meeting his future wife a jotun no less! He let a breath out “It’s for father and the kingdom. Just be nice and polite.” he told his reflection in the mirror as a knock on his room door was heard as one of the servants came in “Excuse me prince Thor t-the young jotun i-is here” they were a new serveant still nervous being around royalty such as himself, father and mother. Thor nods to them “alright I’m coming now.”

He quickly makes sure his attire was persentable and leaving his room. Going down to the enterance of the palace. With Odin and Figgra he watched as two jotun guards were bringing up a small cloaked figure coming up to them.

“ _strange I thought my future wife would be taller than me?_ ” he thinks as the two guards and figure stopped in front of them. 

The figured bowed before the royal family “It’s nice to see you king Odin, queen Figgra and Prince Thor” he greeted 

“Welcome young jotun. We hope that you will be comfortable living here with us enjoying Asgard” Figgra smiled warmly to Loki. 

“Can you remove your hood so we may see what you look like.” Odin brings up. 

“Yes your highnace” Loki replies fearing punishment if didn’t and he removes his hood showing his white skin, red eyes and blue horns. 

When Thor saw him his heart did a backflip three times in a row at Loki’s beauty. While his face grew a deep red, Odin and Figgra did a small gasp seeing a jotun of this sort of color before and a few moments of silence filled the room Loki looked down regretting of doing this “I-I’m sorry for the color of my skin I know that I’m quite a hideous sight.” 

“No!” Thor shouted 

Everyone looked at him surprised of the shout having Thor’s face redder than it already was clearing his thoart he continued “I-I mean no your skin isn’t hideous at all. It looks very beautiful I must say.” 

Loki gave a light blush surely the prince was just saying this to be nice “ _I doubt he finds me beautiful. Any other jotun would make a better suitor for him with their lovely blue skin, I’m a ugly white runt with no meaning._ ” he thinks to himself. 

Frigga steps up to Loki “Come now, let’s get you to your room and have you ready for dinner. We’ll have the servants come and get you once it’s ready. What is your name?” 

“Loki my name is Loki queen Frigga.” 

Frigga smiles as she walks him to his room “that’s a lovely name for a interesting jotun like you.” that comment made Loki give a slight smile “Thank you queen.” 

When they make it to his room Frigga rubs his cheek “I’ve already just met you and I see as my own son I know you’ll be a great queen for Thor once your married.” before walking down the hall. Loki feels his cheek the warmness of her hand still there for once in his life Loki got affection from someone. 

He goes into his room removing his cloak that covered his naked white body and started putting on clothes that the servants but on his bed. Loki then stopped as he took a longer look at the room it was enormous compared to his old room living with his family. As he was finishing up putting on a shirt a knock came from his door. 

“That must be one of the servants. Come in I’m down dressing.” he called 

The door opened and Loki turned around he saw not a servant but his future husband Thor holding flowers “I-I-I um… brought these flowers for y-your room.” he stutters which was a little cute, Loki takes the flowers from his hands "Thank you Prince Thor. I'll put these in a vase it'll do the room good" 

Thor laughs nervously "No problem. And you don't need to call me prince Thor just Thor is fine." he blushes 

Loki nods "okay Thor. Should we go down to dinner?" 

Thor smiles happily exclaiming "Yes! Let us go! I already told the servants that I'd walk you down anyway." Like any gentlemen Thor opens the door letting Loki walk through first and him after faceplaming himself of how stupid it was of himself to say what he said. 

***After Dinner***

Thor was also very kind to walk Loki back to his room. They stopped in front of the room Thor blushing like crazy as he tries to tell Loki something "Um.. L-Loki I-I was wondering since you live in Asgard now would you like to I-I mean would you like me to show you around?" 

Loki chuckles at how adorable Thor was being "No need to be flustered Thor I'd like to get to know the place I'm going to live with my husband. I'll see you in the morning." With that Loki opened the door behind himself going in and closing it behind him. Leaving Thor smiling like a idiot as he had a date with his future queen. 


	3. Chapter 3: Seeing Asgard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor shows Loki the kingdom, and they have a little fun.

The next morning Thor got up early to dress himself to show Loki around Asgard. Putting his usual clothing he quickly goes to see Loki knocking on his room door the opened revealing Loki in robe like clothing “Good morning my bride are you ready to go see Asgard with me?” 

Loki yawns “I suppose Thor” he starts to walk out before Thor stopped him “Are you wearing this?” he asked Loki looked down at his robe “Y-yes Thor but I can change if you do not like it.” 

Thor shakes his head “No it is fine. If it is what you want to wear you can wear it.” he wraps and arm around Loki leading him out. 

***Later***

First place Thor brings Loki to is the market with sellers of meat, fruit, weapons, and alcohol. “Now we don’t usually come down here much unless for a drink because the sellers bring us the food we want and pay them.” Thor says as they walk down the road, Loki was very frightened seeing so many Asgardians around him possibly judging him by his color and fact that he is a jotun he stays very close to his fiance not to get lost. 

People notice Thor along with Loki moving out of the way some question if Loki is a jotun, while others simply not to look at the couple. Thor looks down at Loki “Don’t worry Loki do not be scared these people are very kind. If you’d like I can take you somewhere else to make you comfortable.” 

“Umm.. N-no thank you Thor I can manage, do you think I can look around this is my first time here.” 

“Okay anything for you Loki. I’ll be over there at that tavern if you need me.” Thor points to a tavern from where they were standing at. 

“Alright Thor see you there.” 

Thor smiles warmly kissing Loki on his head before walking off. Loki stands in the middle of all the vendor's and people walking around him. Not knowing where to look first he then feels a tug on his robe looking down seeing a small girl “Are you a prince?” she asks 

Loki nods “Yes little one I am. Are you alone where is your mother?” 

“Over there.” she points to a fruit vender and a woman next to it talking to the seller. “I came over because I saw you with prince Thor are you married?” 

Loki chuckled “well not yet but we will be. You should get back to your mother now.” 

“Can you go with me?” 

“Yeah I suppose.” Loki gently takes her hand and walks her over to her mother who was worried and surprised seeing the future queen of Asgard giving a bow and thank you for finding her daughter. 

The small girl waved goodbye as she walked away with her mother having Loki left alone. Though it seemed nothing really interested him at the Market so it was time to go see his future husband at the tavern. 

When going in most of the paytrends stopped to look at him. Loki was still terrified but he had to find Thor ready to see more of the kingdom but the whispers of some of them were getting to him. 

“Can’t believe my eyes a white Jotun.” 

“Isn’t he with the prince?” 

“Probably to just be a sex toy until the real one comes, just look at the color.” 

“Why would the king make a stupid idea of arranged marriage? I rather just kill all the jotun no need for peace with them.” 

Loki finally made his way to Thor “hello Thor.. Can we go somewhere else now?” he asks shaking afraid of punishment still if Thor was not ready to leave he could be drunk! And be abusive when drunk! 

Thor turned around a cup of beer in his hand “Okay Loki whatever you want.” he smiles placing money on the bar counter patting Loki’s shoulder to ensure him that it was alright. When they got out of the bar Thor looked around “there is a lot of places to see here Loki though I fear we might not be able to see everything in one day for you.” 

“It’s alright Thor I-” before Loki could finish thunder was heard as Mjolnir came to Thor’s hand. “With Mjolnir here with me I can. Take my hand Loki and I promise you that you will love what you see.” Thor holds his free hand out to him Loki blushes taking the hand. 

Without warning Thor flew off. Loki looked down seeing everything of Asgard it was truly a beautiful kingdom to behold “What do you think of it Loki?” 

“It is very beautiful, I’m glad that I will be your queen ruling with you.” 

Thor looked to the side a bit “yes truly. Let’s go home now that we’ve seen Asgard.” 

***Later***

Thor gets Loki back at the palace both walk to a room which was for when it was time to commit their marriage to begin with sex. They both take a sigh looking at the door Thor turns to Loki “do you really want to do this now? We can do this decades before preparing for the wedding.” 

Loki nods “Yes, because if we don’t they will never make peace and remain enemies for eternity. Plus it is part of the deal for me to become pregnant I’m alright with it though as long that you are my future king.” 

Thor gulps “Okay.” 

They go in ready for a decision that is going to change their lives forever.


	4. Chapter 4: Preparations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor and Loki now have meetings of how the wedding is planned, but mostly Loki is pregnant with Thor's child.

A few days after Thor and Loki committed their marriage to be planning with sleeping together and announcing to Odin and Frigga about it they were now in mostly meetings talking about how the wedding should be announced, color scheme, food, etc. taking up a lot of time for the bride and groom though it would all be worth it when announced peace to jotunn and asgardians. 

But for right now it was torture especially for Loki! He was getting sick lot during the day in the meetings having to leave quickly or else throw up all over everything, Loki knew what this meant he was pregnant with Thor’s child. 

“What would he feel? I know it’s part of the deal but would Thor really be happy about having a child? Would I be killed if he isn’t?! Or would my baby be taken from me if born like me and not Thor?” Loki’s thoughts were running mad. 

Not paying attention to where he was going he crashed into someone. He looks up seeing Frigga “M-my queen I-I-I’m so sorry I wasn’t paying attention to where I was going. Do you want me punished for my stupid behavior?” some tears start to form in his eyes fearing the worst. 

Frigga frowns and helps him “No, no you’re fine you won’t be punished Loki. Is there something on your mind dear?” 

Loki nods “Yes, I’m very scared right now.” 

“Why is that?” 

“I-I’m pregnant with Thor’s child and I don’t know how to tell him.” 

“Come walk with me Loki.” she stands next to him and they walk together “now what makes you so scared to tell Thor?” 

“It’s because I don’t know how he’ll react. Will he be upset? Mad? Angry?! Or what if my baby gets taken away?” 

“Taken away?!” she takes Loki’s arms holding him tightly “My dear boy” she chuckles a bit “I’m sure Thor will be excited about knowing you’re having a baby and I’m sure my husband won’t take the baby away from you and Thor. Just go relax for a bit and when you feel ready tell Thor.” she kisses his forehead and rubbing his cheek before going back to the meeting she came from. 

Loki heart left so warm inside different for how he feels for Thor. Was this how it’s like to have a mother? He then goes to his room to rest for a while. 

***A while Later***

After taking a 5 hour nap Loki gets up from his bed to go see Thor. Walking to Thor’s room knocking on the door with no answer “guess he’s at a meeting. No I’m not going to keep waiting! Thor needs to know I don’t care how he’ll react I need to tell him!” 

Loki quickly hurries to the meeting room going through the doors everyone stopped what they were saying looking at him. “Is something wrong Loki?” Thor asks obviously confused by this. “Yes something is wrong Thor and I need to tell you about it.” 

Thor gets up from his chair walking over to Loki holding his hands together with his “I’m ready for it my darling, whatever it is I’ll take care of it with you.” 

Loki looks over to Frigga as she gives a nod for him to say. Breathing out Loki finally gets out what he wanted all day “I’m pregnant with your child.” 

Thor started to laugh with tears coming down his eyes which was confusing to everyone in the room. “That’s great Loki! I’m so happy!” he hugs Loki tightly 

“So you’re not mad?” 

“Why would I be mad? I’m glad to have a child with you I’m sure they’ll be as beautiful like you.” 

“Don’t say that I’m a terrible sight with my white color-” 

“Loki Enough! I don’t want you hating yourself so much! If any other jotunn was chosen I’m sure I wouldn’t love them as much as I love you the moment I saw your beautiful body. It doesn’t matter what color you are blue, white, heck even the all colors wouldn’t matter! Color doesn’t define your beauty I love you the way you are.” 

Hearing all of that Loki felt tears running down his face “d-do you really mean it?” 

Thor lifts his chin “every word.” he kisses Loki on his lips. Loki was taken back but kissed back he finally understood what it was meant to be loved by someone who cares about you, finally he found it the person he doesn’t want to be without for the rest of his life. 


	5. Chapter 5: Ambush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wedding get ruined

***7 Months Later***

It was the day of the wedding as Loki was dressed in his wedding dress looking in the mirror seeing how far his and Thor’s baby have come and he looked like that he was ready to pop any day now. A knock came to the door as a servant came in “excuse me prince Loki- I mean soon queen Loki. Are you ready?” 

Loki nods “Yes I am.” the servant opens the door allowing him to walk out to the wedding aisle. Seeing Thor at the end who gave a smile to him that wonderful smile was all he needed the music started to play as he walked down the aisle. 

_“So Loki is pregnant with Thor’s child?”_

_  
_

“Yes. Very pregnant would you like us to invade now king?” 

_“No, not yet on the wedding day is fine. We’ll take 50 guards to fight the guards they have there and before Loki and Thor say I do we will strike! Take Loki unharmed lock him in the dungeon when brought back he’ll have the baby here and I will raise that child to be the next king of jotunn stronger than anyone even me. And Loki will die in the dungeon.”_

Loki got down to the priest and Thor. He could barely hear what the priest said as he was focused on Thor the most, “Do you Loki take Thor to be your wedded husband threw sickness and health to death do you part?” 

“I do-” 

**_BANG!_ **

The door was opened revealing jotunn guards and Laufey standing with them. “Laufey! What are you doing here you were banned.” Odin said 

“Come down you old man, I didn’t come to kill you I came for Loki. Get him NOW!” he demanded the guards dashed to Loki but the Odin’s guards came to them crashing weapons together as they fought “Everyone out go somewhere safe!” all the people ran out of the room Thor took Loki’s hand picking him up and running with the jotunn guards following after them. 

“It was a good thing I brought Mjolnir.” Thor placed Loki down and Mjolnir in his hand as he bashed and hit the guards with lightning with his hammer. Though the guards were sneaky and grabbed Loki from behind “THOR!” Loki yelled as he was dragged away “LOKI!” Thor tried to go after them but was piled by guards separating them from each other. 

***Back at the Jotunn region in the dungeon***

Loki was chain to the wall back in his normal clothing. Laufey came in the dungeon Loki looked up at his father “What do you plan on doing with me father?” 

“I not going to do anything with you Loki. You’ll just stay in here and have your baby but I’m going to take the child and train them while you die in here like the runt you are and your baby will never know who you are.” 

“My husband will be coming for me.” 

“I’ll be prepared for him and the others. Goodbye son.” 

Laufey walks out and Loki looks out through the barred window he could feel the baby coming “Thor.. please.. Come for me..” 


	6. Chapter 6: Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor rescues his lover

Thor was flying through the the Jotunn realm with the rest of the warriors of Asgard to save his lover. They all reach the castle of the king seeing Laufey standing in the front with his guards “I knew you’d be coming Thor and I won’t give Loki up peacefully.” he calmly says 

Not saying a thing Thor walked up slowly before stopping “I know and that’s why I brought back up, and I will kill you and take Loki and my child back.” 

Laufey scoffed “so be it then. Kill them.” that said the jotunn guards ran to fight with Thor and his warriors weapons clashing together against each other. Each side taking bloody hits from the other Thor kills all the guards who came to him as he ran to Laufey throwing his hammer at him. 

Knocking the king back into a pillar Thor takes his hammer running into the castle. “LOKI! LOKI! Where are you!” he shouts looking for his beloved bride. 

***In the dungeon***

Loki was very much in pain as he was giving birth to the baby and his arms hanging up by the chains. “LOKI! LOKI!” he knew that wonderful voice Thor was here but with the pain he could not let out a sound except the screams of how much this hurt hopefully Thor could hear him. Thor continues to run down every way he could. Stopping hearing the screams of his lover “Loki. I’M COMING STAY STRONG FOR ME!” Thor follows the screaming getting louder which meant he was getting closer to where he was. Making it to the dungeon the screams stop could he already be dead? No he has to be alive! Thor ran down the dungeon hallway looking into each camber he stops as he sees the familiar gorgeous white body “Loki! Don’t worry I’m here to get you out.” 

He crushes the lock to the door with the hammer to crush the lock on the door opening it going in seeing Loki and two babies on the floor Thor walks over slowly freeing Loki from the chains and picking up the two babies “are you okay my love?” he asks Loki nods “yes are they okay? No injuries on them?” 

Thor looks at the two babies crying in his arms “They seem fine a little cold though. Here.” Thor takes his cape ripping it into two separate blankets wrapping the babies in them to keep warm “Let’s hurry and get out of here, the Jotunn are retreating now.” Thor helps Loki up and they walk out of the castle together with their children. 

Getting outside only the Asgard warriors were left who cheered seeing that the future king and queen were safely out. 

***Soon back at Asgard***

The wedding now was changed to add a baptism for the birth of the two daughters. Thor and Loki kissed after their official ‘Idos’ they were now officially the new king and queen of Asgard and the princesses baptized but the names of them were going to be a surprise for the kingdom. 

That night the two parents were holding their two daughters one who had blue eyes and blonde hair with the color of him. The other was albino like Loki with tiny blue horns matching each other. 

“Loki, what shall we name our two darlings?” 

Loki thought for a minute before deciding “I think it should be…” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you guys help me with name suggestions for the twins? If you have some please comment. Also yes this is the last chapter for the story but I'm going to add more maybe to ten being about Loki and Thor spending time with their children.


	7. Love is forever so is war

“Maria for this little one.” Loki motioned to the little baby Thor was holding. He then looked back at the little albino in his arms “Luna for you. White as the moon itself.” 

Thor smiles “Those are lovely names my darling.” he puts a hand on Loki’s “I know together we’ll raise them good.” Loki returns a smile to his husband “I know we will because we have each other.” 

***2 months later***

Loki enjoyed spending time with his little babies while Thor was in meetings and those meetings were very important but Thor never told Loki why he’d just come to eat dinner then quickly leave again for more meetings. Loki needed to know why and get Thor to explain what the hell! Is up with all the meetings lately. 

That night when Thor came into one of the rooms Loki requested of him, he saw his husband cradling the two babies “good evening my love how are you?” 

“I’m fine along with Maria and Luna. More meetings I assume?” 

“Yes, I’m very sorry I haven’t been here much for you and our girls.” 

“It’s fine. I need to ask you why are you going to so many meetings when I need you here?!” Loki’s heart raced waiting for an answer. 

Thor sighed “I want to tell you but I can’t my darling.. It’s for your own good I have to leave now.” Before Thor could go out the door Loki blocked his way “You aren’t going until I get an explanation for you! If you’re cheating on me I will leave you and taking our girls with me.” 

Thor stepped back letting out a breathe “okay. I’m not going to regular meetings I’ve been going to meetings about war that has been going on with us and the Jotunn.” 

“What?” 

“I’ve been leading our warriors to fight them and I can’t rest for a minute until I know that they won’t be coming for you and our children. Now please let me leave.” 

Loki nods stepping aside then a idea came “What if we leave? Find a different realm? Live peacefully with each other?” 

Thor stopped “what do you mean?” 

“Well.. I remember once when I was little my mother would show me books with pictures of all the nine realms and others that are soon yet found. One that interested me the most was a bioluminescent jungle full of beautiful creatures” 

“Is it safe though?” 

“It is most of the creatures there are harmless. But there are aggressive animals to but are less common depending on which part of the jungle you are in.” Loki hands the babies to there father and gets two books from the shelf flipping through the pages stopping at the ones he wanted “these books have all the information on the jungle even a entrance behind a waterfall with a tree like house in the center of the cave we can live there and no one will know.” 

Thor walks over to Loki “but what about our people of Asgard they will need a king to rule them.” 

“My love you have the head guard to take over. What’s the first rule of being a king?” 

“That if the king dies during battle *small gasp* the head guard takes over! Loki my darling you are a genius!” he kissed Loki on his pale porcelain lips. 

“Get ready tonight my love. I’ll tell my head guard about the plan and he’ll tell the people of my ‘death’ in battle. I kind of got the feeling he’s always wanted to be the king.” 

Loki sets the books down on the table taking his children back from Thor “tonight we will finally be free.” he whispers to them both as he hears the door shut behind Thor. 


	8. A father's disapproval a mother hurt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may be sick as a dog! But I really want to get this done except the last two chapters this week!

“Thor this is outrageous! You dare leave your kingdom to one of the guards!” Odin yelled at his son who was packing. Thor let out a breathe turning to his father “Father I’m sorry but it’s for me and family’s own good. I can’t let my queen and children be unprotected.” 

“But you can’t just leave! Didn’t you want to rule Asgard? With a queen and children for next generations?” 

Thor shut his luggage hard “No! This is what YOU wanted Odin! I never wanted to be king! Getting an arranged marriage, the only reason I went through with it was because of Loki and the protection of our kingdom! Look where we are now!” 

Silence fills the room as neither of them knowing what to say next. Thor picks his luggage up “I hope you teach the guard well. Goodbye Odin.” walking out of the room Thor could hear a faint “I’m sorry.” from his father but it did not matter to him anymore as Thor considered himself no longer Odin’s son until the day he dies. 

***With Loki and Frigga***

Frigga was holding Maria in her arms as she watched her son in law putting all the books he had in his room into bags. “Are you sure that you want to do this? We can still protect you and the children. What if what if-” 

“Yes, my queen there is nothing else that can be done we Jotunn never give up on fighting we will fight to the day we win.” 

Loki goes over to a sash like material putting it over his clothes then going over to the crib where Luna was sleeping picking her up gently putting her in the sash “Beside Thor agrees with me I did not force him, I only gave an idea for us to do. Can you please hand Maria to me please.” 

“Yes here you go.” Frigga gives the baby to her mother “It’s just really hard to process having you two leave.” 

“Are you mad?” 

“No, just hurt is all. Though it is your decision I won’t stop you but promise that you will come visit us when the girls are older to see their grandparents.” 

Loki picks up his luggage “We will when the war is over. Which will probably be a long time, excuse me I must leave now.” 

***Soon***

Both Thor and Loki met in the highest tower of the palace. Thor kisses his husband on the lips “The head guard should be telling about my death. And I got this” Thor takes out a crystal big as his hammer “what does that do?” 

“It’ll take us to the bioluminescent jungle. This crystal can take anyone to anywhere but only to the place desired never back once your there your there. Only works once.” 

“Never back!” A voice which was not their own gave a shout. 

Both turned to see Odin and Frigga standing at the other side of the tower. “Thor please.. We can work this out you don’t have to leave.” 

“Odin I told you what I have decided. I’m going to live there with Loki and my children.” Thor scowls at him. 

“THEN YOU ARE UNWORTHY!” Odin yells “you’ve brought shame to this family Thor leaving the kingdom and having a guard take over!” 

“Dear come down.” 

“No Frigga! I’ve done everything for you Thor and this is how you repay me! Your lucky I don’t send you both to Migard! Leave as you wish but I swear if you two ever come back I will throw you in the dungeon!” 

Odin breathes heavily after his rant silence filled the room except for the babies crying from all the yelling Loki trying his best to calm them down. Odin leaves not saying a word having Frigga now alone with them “Do you have insulting to say mother?” Thor asked 

“No my son. All I would like you to know that even though I don’t like what you are doing I respect on the reason why. Just live a happy life with each other and I still love you very much.” 

She walks over to them both giving her son and son in law a hug and kisses on Maria’s and Luna’s heads “take care little ones grandma loves you and will miss you.” she whispers before walking away down the tower steps. 

Thor holds up the crystal “just put your hand on top of it along with mine. And it’ll take us there.” Loki smiles putting his hand on the crystal as it glows transporting them away Frigga sees the light turning around having Thor and Loki gone tears fall down her face “goodbye my darlings.” 


	9. Finding a new home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki and Thor travel through the forest looking for the waterfall where they will live.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone is curious of what the forest and animals look like please check out these links  
> https://www.deviantart.com/namkoart/art/Lakeshore-403947119
> 
> https://www.deviantart.com/clockbirds/art/luminous-751202639
> 
> Sorry I don't know how to have the links be words if that makes sense I'm still new with ao3

Both two men opened their eyes as birds singing filled their ears. They looked around and knew that they weren't in Asgard anymore but now in the bioluminescence forest, in Thor's hands he still held the crystal it was now useless now "what should we do with this?" Loki asks 

"Maybe keep it set it up in the tree like house you told about behind a waterfall." 

Loki pouts "Don't make fun of what I said Thor it's true!" 

Thor laughs at how cute he was "I believe you my love. Let's just hurry and find it before aggressive creatures start to come." 

With that they start their journey into the forest Thor holds his hammer close just in case walking through the bright blue leaves of the plants "So my love do you know anything else about this place?" 

"Some. Would you like me to tell you?" 

"I would like that yes." 

"Well from what I've read this forest use to belong to people who lived here but they all died out of a plague which was cased on to them. Luckily the forest was able to survive and now only the animals live here though there are rumors that some of the people may still be around hiding who survived." 

"If we were to come across them would they be hostile?" 

"Not unless you seem hostile to them they don't take kindly to those who have weapons. But I don't think we will encounter them, though we will get to show our girls everything beautiful about this place with the animals and plants. I'm sure that they will love it here." Loki smiles looking down at the babies in the carrier. 

They soon stopped to rest for a bit eating what food they brought and Loki breast feeds the twins. Soon a couple of bushes started to rustle there was something coming their way Thor gets in front of Loki his hammer in hand ready for combat to whatever was to come through the bushes. Then out of the bushes comes a wolf like creature with the colors of purple, blue, and orange lighting down it's back 

Thor whispers to Loki " _Is this one hostile or tame?_ " The wolf slowly comes down to them it's purple eyes glowing " _It seems tame my dearest. Just don't startle it, it might attack for defense._ " Loki whispers back as the wolf starts to sniff the luggage that they have brought with them before coming up to them sniffing their scents seeing Loki as he to was now glowing of his skin color in the forest it huffs before doing a bow and leaves back into the bushes. 

"Well.. that was quite strange, my love what was that about it was looking at you?" 

"I-I'm not sure. Maybe my color that the forest is giving me, it might of thought of me as something like a ruler of some sort. I-It's just a thought I doubt that's what happened." 

Thor puts his hammer away "Alright. We should continue on now it looks to be getting dark." He goes over to his luggage and starts to tie up the bags putting them move his back. Loki proceeds to do the same but he had less luggage Thor wanted to carry most of the luggage for the babies sake not wanting them hurt if Loki couldn't carry most of the stuff. 

***Soon***

After traveling that seemed like an eternity they stop hearing water Thor and Loki both follow the sound of where the water was coming from until they came to a clearing seeing the water wall! 

With the giant lake it was falling into around it along with rocks of all different sizes in the water circled around the shore with blue algae growing on them. "We should be careful Thor the rocks may look pretty but the algae that grows on them is poisonous if touched by skin can kill someone in a second." 

"Don't worry we'll be fine" Thor begins to take some cloth from the luggage wrapping it around parts of his body that shows skin then taking out a big piece of cloth wrapping it around Loki and the babies "with these around ourselves if we are to possibly fall it won't get on any of us." 

Loki smiles letting out a chuckle "You're always one step ahead." 

"Only because of what you tell me I'll be prepared for anything." 

They walk around the shoreline carefully stepping on the rocks getting to the waterfall. Once there they continue looking behind it seeing the entrance taking off the cloths as they go in the darkness creeping around them as they did staying close to each other fearing of getting separated from each other. 

Lights then started to appear from the plants in the cave showing small bright pink, purple, and orange balls of light. Having them following it to a dock with a boat having a stem like vine on it holding the lantern Loki and Thor were in awe as more lights started to appear around them in the trees and other plantations around them. 

"See I told you tree like houses" Loki playfully mocks having Thor laugh "I know my dearest you seem to always be right. So which one should we live in? They all look to have furniture and tools to use in them, do you think this is where the people lived before the plague?" 

"Seems so my love." Loki looks around the big trees that were full of home like details and seeing one over the entrance from where they came and the steps leading up to it "For one to live in how about this one?" he points to the one above them "or.. if you don't like it t-there's a lot to choose from.." 

"No, no this is fine living in this one we can be the first to know if anyone is here to invade." 

Thor picks the luggage up and they start to walk up to their new home. Finally they can be at peace with each other and their two little girls. 


	10. Living Happily

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor and Loki just living happily with their girls

***2 years later***

It had been now two years since Thor and Loki have come to live in the bioluminescence forest with their now two year old daughters. The two girls Maria and Luna loved to play with some of the creatures that pass by the home some being baby bunnies, fox kits, or deer. Meanwhile big dad Thor would go fishing or hunt he liked to hunt the most it having a bit more excitement than fishing, all he had to do for fishing was putting a net in the water then come back in a few hours having it filled with fish. 

Like said it wasn't as fun like hunting. When Thor went hunting he loved the thrill of chasing the animal tackling it down to the ground and using his knife slicing it apart for the food that they needed. Though there has been a few close calls a few times while being there the prey would sometimes struggle a lot before he cut it having it get out of his grasp and run away but Thor would find it again and made sure to hold it down tight. 

After getting the meat Thor brings it back to their home putting the meat in a cold storage room him and Loki built together so the meat wouldn't spoil. The storage room was not that big but was not that small and was cold as the Jotunn empire with the help of Loki's ice powers he could just place a hand on it and have the room freeze up for about 2 weeks at a time. 

And with Loki still now living here for two years he still can't believe that he made it to the place he wanted to live the most. Away from war, people who hate you because of your color, and worrying about every day life in a palace. Loki smiles as he watches his children play with a few of the creatures around. He feels the arms of his lover wrap around him "how are you doing my darling?" 

"Doing fine my love. You don't have to worry we'll be alright." Loki puts a hand down on his pregnant belly. 

"Why shouldn't I worry any thing can happen. I just want to be here with you if the baby comes early." 

Loki giggles grabbing his lover's hand "This is why I love you so much my love. Now why don't you surprise your girls from coming home from a successful hunt?" Thor chuckles and kisses Loki's lips before walking down the stairs "Hey girls!" 

The two girls gasp and run up to him calling "Daddy!" hugging his legs. 

Loki continues to smile seeing his family happy and he was happy to be in this new life with his husband and children together. Though they might never see Frigga or anyone from Asgard again it was worth the risk or having a life of worry that your husband will be lost in battle. 

But someday he and Thor will tell the story of how they met and why they decided to leave and live here with them. 

***Meanwhile on the outside of the waterfall in the forest***

A group of people were walking in the area "My queen are you sure this is the place that your son and son in law are?" one of the men asked 

"Yes, I'm certain of it. I need to find them, I've been traveling realms for two years now trying to find them and see how they're doing. Keep searching for them leave no stone unturned." 

"Yes, queen Frigga!" all the guards responded and continued the search. 

"Soon, we'll be together my darlings." she says as she walks with the guards through the forest. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so everyone knows. No there isn't going to be a squeal I'm leaving it up for everyone to imagine what happens next.


End file.
